


Brotherly

by SoftNFluff



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Brothers AU, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Trans Gavin Reed, creepy Elijah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftNFluff/pseuds/SoftNFluff
Summary: Soon, Gavin will be with Elijah again. He just doesn’t know it yet.
Relationships: Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed
Kudos: 48





	Brotherly

Elijah only had to wait for so long. 

Almost every night, at 9:30 on the dot, his little (half) brother started readying for “bed time”. The routine had been a suggestion of a therapist, a very good one who Eli had pushed to show up in the first searches Gavin had made after The Incident. He trusted them to take care of Gavin. And it was on their suggestion that Gavin had stopped one of his more self-destructive tendencies of staying up until it was time for Gavin to leave for work. 

At 9:30 every night, Gavin put on the soothing music he had been suggested, got into ratty old pajamas, and passed out in front of the TV. 

And just a few minutes later, when Gavin had soundly slipped into his sleepy mindset, Eli made his way into Gavin’s apartment. 

Once an older woman, who looked a bit like a hawk, had stopped him, asking why he had a key to “Mr Reed’s” apartment when he didn’t like visitors. He had assured her he was a visiting nurse, and slyly said not to bring it up due to Gavin’s embarrassment about his condition. She had seemed to buy the answer (Gavin was far too prideful when it came to his health), and Eli had had to smirk to himself. Because he was Gavin’s nurse, in a way. He was his caretaker. 

Every day, without fail, he found Gavin slumped over in his armchair. Sometimes drool dripped from his lips, other times his mouth simply hung open. He never failed to dress himself in the ugliest pajamas possible. It really was a wonder that he had survived for so long on his own. 

Today was no different. Elijah made it easily into his apartment. Gavin had nearly fallen off of the chair, and he wore old sweatpants and a tattered red t-shirt. 

Elijah frowned, setting the bag of snacks and toys he had packed on Gavin’s coffee table before pulling out a pair of pajamas. They were light blue and silky, with pictures of white kittens all over them. It was only the best for his baby brother. 

The real trick was getting Gavin up. He had to wake him gently, so he wouldn’t be scared. 

Elijah placed his arms around Gavin, lifting him from the seat and into Elijah’s grasp. He held Gavin for a moment, savoring his weight and how he smelled and how soft his hair was as it brushed Eli’s nose. Then he laid Gavin on his back on the thick rug that sat in front of the television. 

Gavin snuffled in his sleep, and Eli chuckled. He could have stared at him forever, so sweet and peaceful. Instead, he gently eased Gavin’s shirt and pants off of him, as well as the musty boxers he wore. Elijah replaced the boxers with an adorable dinosaur pull-up, and put on the rest of Gavin’s much cuter pajamas. He looked so sweet in this state, Eli decided, and much more natural, even if the prickly stubble on Gavin’s chin clashed just a bit with the swell of his breasts. 

He had been a little upset when Gavin transitioned. He didn’t begrudge his baby brother being his brother, of course. But he didn’t like how… harsh he had gotten. It was nice to know that some of his softness still remained. 

As he buttoned up Gavin’s pj shirt, Gavin’s eyes fluttered open. 

“Hey, Gavgav.” Elijah murmured, reaching up to caress his face. 

Gavin stared for a moment, eyes glassy and in shock. Then, “Wijah?” 

Eli beamed. “Yeah, honey. It’s Wijah. Would you like to see your present?” 

Gavin nodded. 

Grabbing the stuffed animal from the bag, Elijah made the hot pink jaguar “stalk” out and wave it’s paw hi to Gavin. Gavin waved back in awe. 

“What’s the magic word, Gavin?”

“Please?” Gavin made grabby hands. 

Elijah nodded. He only let Gavin have it after Gavin gave him a hug, though. 

Next came snack time. Elijah put the cookies he had brought, chocolate chip and sugar cookies with frosting, together on a paper plate. A cursory search of Gavin’s fridge yielded no drink to accompany it, and Gavin had already grown bored of playing with his new toy, so he set the food down in front of Gavin, watching in no small measure of amusement as Gavin’s eyes blew wide. 

“For me?” 

“It’s all for you, little buddy.” 

While Gavin munched away, Elijah set the TV to a much more appropriate channel, and hooked an arm around Gavin. Gavin grunted and squirmed a little at the contact, especially when Elijah’s hand came to rest on his tummy, but otherwise he didn’t mind. 

By the time Gavin’s snack was only crumbs, Gavin’s eyes were drooping. Elijah scooped him up easily, carrying him to Gavin’s bedroom. 

He tucked the covers up to Gavin’s neck, watching as Gavin grabbed his stuffed animal and clutched it to his chest. 

“Story?” Gavin asked. 

Elijah read him the picture book he had taken with him, Gavin’s eyes tracking the different pictures haphazardly, mouth mumbling along with the story. Elijah was only halfway through when Gavin slipped back into sleep. 

“Goodnight.” Elijah said quietly, leaning over to kiss Gavin’s temple. He always liked this part the most, getting to watch Gavin sleep so peacefully. It reminded him that he’d only have to wait a little longer before Gavin was truly his.


End file.
